Bubbline SmutFluff
by KathyHarry23
Summary: Princes Bubblegum wants to finish her important experiment in the Science Lab but her girlfriend, Marceline, has other ideas of how to spend the evening. Mixture of Smut and Fluff but mostly Smut. One Shot fic.


Princess Bubblegum wiped her sweaty pink brow as she leaned over the bubbling flask full of a dark pink liquid. The science laboratory in the Candy Kingdom was particularly quiet that night as Finn and Jake hadn't come round to visit. Bubblegum expected that a rather rowdy video game championship was taking place that night but she didn't mind the empty lab. It gave her time to complete the experiment she had been obsessing over for months. She tucked a candy coloured strand of hair behind her ear and began recording the results that would complete her entire project. Her mind was buzzing with ideas and theories that she hoped would finally be proven right.

As she scrawled across her candy striped note paper, she felt something small fall onto the nape of her neck as she was bent over the desk. Bubblegum reached back and found a small piece of marshmallow resting on her pink skin. She recognised it as the samples she had been using many months for a different experiment. Puzzled, she returned to her work frowning slightly as she recorded further results. Once again she felt something small and soft fall on her shoulder this time and when she picked it up it was a small fragment of marshmallow.

"What the glob…?" Bubblegum whispered, peering down at the mysterious piece of food that kept reappearing. Suddenly a soft, mischievous chuckle echoed around the empty lab and B felt a cold shiver run down her spine as her head whipped around to an empty room. Her hands trembling slightly, she placed the marshmallow on the table and took a few timid steps forward. "H-hello?" she called out, her voice shaking. Silence. B gulped loudly and turned back around to her desk full of flasks and test tubes, paper and pens, samples and mysterious looking substances. But when she reached for her flask of DNA, it wasn't there. She looked around the table worriedly and began flipping over pieces of paper, as if the tall flask was somehow hiding there.

"Looking for something?" a voice chuckled from above her. Bubblegum jumped out of her skin and stumbled back, shocked. But when she craned her neck upwards she only saw her girlfriend's devilish smile as she floated high up in the room, triumphantly holding B's flask of DNA. Her thick dark hair was shining in the moonlight from outside and the white guitar picture on her dark, ripped T-Shirt shone brightly against her ragged black jeans and combat boots. "Marcy!" Bubblegum groaned, "You really globbing scared me, and gimme that! You'll drop it." Marceline laughed smugly and floated down slowly. "Chill babe, I'm all about this science stuff." She landed just in front of Bubblegum and reached over to place the flask carefully on the table behind B. "Yeah well if you were all about it, you'd be helping me instead of messing about with all my stuff" Bubblegum grumbled, turning around and beginning to reorganise her papers and equipment which were now scattered.

Trying to hide a smile, Marceline wrapped her arms around Bubblegum's soft pink waist and rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder which was covered by a long and professional looking white lab coat. Marceline had always loved how the girls were both about the same height. It made their bodies fit together perfectly in a way that always comforted Marcy. "You're right B, lemme help you. Tell me all about what you're doing here. What's that pink junk do?" Marceline asked pointing vaguely at the various equipment laid out on the desk. Despite the fading sense of annoyance Bubblegum felt towards Marcy at this moment, she was still desperate to tell all her exciting scientific discoveries to someone so she began to explain the experiment she was currently working on as she tidied with Marcy's arms still firmly wrapped around her.

"Well, you see the pink liquid in the flask is my DNA and what I've been trying to determine is whether my DNA has any particular effect when mixed and… chemically bonded with another strand of separate…separate DNA with a c-catalyst…added in there…" As B tried to tell all about her experiment, Marceline had been making it very difficult to talk as she had made a trail of soft kisses up and down Bubblegum's pink neck and was now nibbling her earlobe softly, letting her hot breath wash down and around B's collarbone. "I'm sorry is this distracting you?" Marcy teased, whispering seductively into Bubblegum's ear, flicking her tongue out with every word. Bubblegum let out a long sigh and nodded slightly, closing her eyes and letting her body tingle familiarly under Marceline's tantalising touch. Marceline let her hands fall from B's waist and play at the waistband of her pink skirt, before slipping one hand underneath the fabric and into her silky underwear.

Bubblegum let out a surprised and delighted gasp as Marcy began to move her fingers very slowly on Bubblegum's clit, her hot breath in her ear. "You wanna know what experiment I'm interested in? The reaction between my tongue and a particularly sweet part of your body," Marceline murmured invitingly into B's blushing ear. Bubblegum moaned softly as Marceline increased her hand's speed slightly and she was suddenly overcome with a sense of desire for Marcy's face in between her legs. She whipped around and roughly pressed her lips against Marceline's. Marcy responded immediately and grasped Bubblegum's butt firmly with both hands and thrust her tongue deeply into B's open mouth, moaning into it. Bubblegum wrapped her arms around Marcy's neck and their tongues danced together enthusiastically. Breaking the kiss, Marcy looked around for somewhere to lie Bubblegum down other than the cold tile floor. Bubblegum grinned and giggled, "aw glob it, Marce." And with that she turned around and swept all the equipment and months of filed paper to the floor, before hoisting herself up onto the now empty desk.

Marceline laughed before rushing up onto the desk and continuing to kiss Bubblegum as if her life depended on it. They took a while to tug all of their clothes off one another, but never broke the passionate kiss while doing it. As they kissed, now fully naked, Marcy let her hands drop down into B's wetness once more and she moved her hands in the way that Bubblegum loved, slowly and softly. Bubblegum moaned tentatively into Marcy's mouth before Marcy eventually broke the kiss and hopped down off the desk. B sat up and Marcy pulled her towards her by her butt, so that her head was directly between B's pink thighs, in the perfect position. Marcy kissed B's soft thighs before letting her tongue flick out and run along the tip of Bubblegum's aching clit then down and all around the sensitive pink flesh. B whimpered and tangled her hands into Marcy's hair, pushing her head gently down in a desperate need for intense pleasure rather than all this teasing. Marceline gave in and began to gently suck and lick her clit, slowly gaining speed as Bubblegum's moans intensified. Beads of sweat began to form on B's pink skin as she whimpered and moaned and giggled under the incredible touch of her lover. Her body jolted and squirmed at every flick of Marcy's expert tongue.

After a while, Marceline brought her hand up and her fingers circled Bubblegum's entrance. "Oh glob yes, Marcy. Yes!" With that clear invitation, Marcy thrust her fingers inside Bubblegum and curled them slightly as she pumped them in and out. Bubble groaned and let herself fall backwards so she was sprawled across the desk with only Marceline's firm grasp anchoring her in place. Her breath was ragged and she could feel her heart about to beat out of her chest, and her moans were becoming more high pitched and breathless. Her hips began to grind and rock against the feel of Marcy's fingers and tongue until eventually she began to feel a familiar budding sensation of warmth beginning at her toes and slowly rising. "Marcy…I think I'm…gonna…" Bubblegum gasped. "Oh glob yes, come for me baby." Marcy whispered into her. And with that Bubblegum's back arched, her moans intensified and a sweet, hot liquid gushed from her that Marcy licked up appreciatively. B collapsed back onto the desk and tried to catch her breath as her lover brought away her hand and began to make a trail of kisses up Bubblegum's sweaty stomach, across her trembling chest and all the way up to her parted mouth. "So, got the results for me Dr Bubblegum?" Marcy giggled relaxing against B's soft curves. "Very good results…exceptional." Bubblegum chuckled, kissing Marcy's forehead. "But I have another experiment to investigate." B said in a mock-serious voice. "Oh, yeah?" Marcy asked. "Yes. The effect of _my _tongue on _you_, Dr Marcy," Bubblegum smirked. Marcy chuckled and said, "Well, we'll have to find out with an experiment." And so, the young scientists carried out experiments all night long.


End file.
